


Honey, We're Home

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sam Wilson, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Mission, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Top, Sexual Frustration, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: The Soldier had not had a chance to be alone in six days, thirteen hours, forty six minutes, and thirty seconds in counting. The closest thing to privacy he had gotten in the past week were their daily showers, and eventhenthey had to be cut short in order to avoid any concerned questioning as to why they were in there for so long. He couldn't even find respite in the night, as Potts chose to sleep on the couch in order to keep an eye on them in case they woke up in a panic. It's not that they didn't appreciate her being there, they did! They just missed having their partners and their privacy.The Soldier was pent up and frustrated, give him a break.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Honey, We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags

It had been six days, thirteen hours, forty five minutes, and thirteen-fourteen-fifteen seconds.

The Soldier snarled as his clenched fists slammed into the reinforced punching bag before him, each sway of the bag met with another brutal swing.

It had been six days, thirteen hours, forty five minutes, and forty six seconds since the Captain and the Falcon left for their mission with the rest of the Avengers. The Winter System had been left in the care and watchful eye of Pepper Potts, making sure all of them were safe and comfortable. She mostly lounged in their living room with Bucky, occasionally helping the little ones when they got upset remembering that their guardians were not around. Truthfully, she was just there to make sure they didn't accidentally hurt themselves while alone.

It had been six days, thirteen hours, forty six minutes, and two seconds since the last time the Winter System saw their partners, the last time they were alone with people they completely trusted.

The Soldier had not had a chance to be alone in six days, thirteen hours, forty six minutes, and thirty seconds in counting. The closest thing to privacy he had gotten in the past week were their daily showers, and even _then_ they had to be cut short in order to avoid any concerned questioning as to why they were in there for so long. He couldn't even find respite in the night, as Potts chose to sleep on the couch in order to keep an eye on them in case they woke up in a panic. It's not that they didn't appreciate her being there, they did! They just missed having their partners and their privacy.

The Soldier was pent up and frustrated, give him a break. He had needs that he would rather take care of in private or with his boyfriends without the risk of being heard or walked in on by Stark's spouse.

He growled deep in his chest as he continued his unrelenting pummeling of the sand bag in front of him, baring his teeth as he knocked the bag further and further away from himself with each bone-shattering punch. He kicked the bag with a frustrated groan, the physical exertion doing nothing to burn up the excess energy he found himself with.

'Maybe you should get a cold shower?' Bucky's voice mumbled from somewhere deep in their skull.

"Fuck you. No cold." The Soldier growled, plopping himself on the floor and panting.

'Well, we might want to head back up soon. Pepper's probably bored waiting over there.' Bucky mumbled, mentally pointing to the woman sitting on the nearby bench.

"You alright, Soldier?" Potts piped up. He turned around to face her, still gulping down air with each harsh breath.

"'M fine. Gonna head up." The Soldier said, lifting himself from the cool floor and making his way to the elevator. He waited politely as Potts made her way into the elevator, standing beside him like an elegant beacon of professionalism. She had seen him piss himself in fear while hiding under his bed, how was she so respectful and calm?

He didn't bother to think too much on that, making his way to the bathroom the moment the elevator door opened to their floor. He sighed, closing the door behind him as he shucked his sweat-drenched clothes off of himself, tossing them into the nearby hamper before turning on the water. He couldn't handle a cold shower, but a lukewarm one would at least ease his muscles and clean him up.

Once the water was at a tolerable temperature, the Soldier stepped under the stream, sighing as the water cascaded onto his shoulders. He ran his flesh hand through his hair, letting the water soak through the locks. He had just finished washing off his body and was about to begin lathering his hair before he heard a knock at the door.

" _Hey, Soldier? Steve and Sam are back, so I'm gonna head back to my floor. It's been fun, have a good night!_ " Potts' voice called through the door. The Soldier perked up at the voice, letting him know that his boyfriends had returned.

It had been six days, fourteen hours, four minutes, and two seconds since the Soldier had seen his loves. He was not about to waste another second missing them.

"Hey, Soldier, how've yo- _OOF!_ " The Falcon voice yelped as the Soldier tackled him to the floor, wet and naked.

"HOME. HOME. HOME." The Soldier barked, nuzzling the Falcon's neck. His skin was warm and clean, the two presumably showering before returning to the apartment. He was a little disappointed at the lack of sweat and musk, but he was far too excited at the two's return to care. He couldn't help himself as he lapped his tongue against the man's cheek, nuzzling every inch of skin that he possibly could.

"Yes! Yes! We're home! We're home big guy!" The Falcon sputtered, rubbing his back while trying to shove him off. "Happy to see us?"

"Very. _Very._ " The Soldier huffed, nuzzling at the man's warm neck. He wanted nothing more than to cling to his love's body like a second skin. He gasped as a large, warm hand grasped his shoulder.

"Good boy, Soldier, let Sam get up now-" The Captain suffered the same fate, the Soldier shoving his body weight into the man above him and knocking him to the floor with them. "Pfft! Soldier! Quit the licking!" He whined, trying to push the machine's face away from his, to no avail. The Soldier ignored his pleas, lapping at the skin of his slightly scruffy, ungroomed cheek.

Maybe a week on a mission wasn't as bad as he thought.

The Falcon laughed, patting his back softly. "Aww, Stevie, he's just happy to see us." He hummed, earning the Soldier snuggling back into his chest, his body barely able to keep still, even with the cool air on his belly.

" _Really_ happy." The Captain chuckled, his eyes flicking down to the machine's prick standing tall and proud between his legs.

"Mhmm, _really_ happy, huh? You missed us, big guy?" The Falcon hummed, rubbing his hand over his bare chest.

"Missed. Very." The Soldier huffed, nuzzling against the Falcon's neck.

"We missed you too, babe." The Falcon purred, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. The Soldier took his chance to squirm up onto his body, shoving the poor man back down to the floor and shoving his tongue into his open mouth. He hummed as the Falcon wrapped his arms around him, pulling him deeper into the sloppy kiss.

"Alright, alright, let the man breathe, big guy." The Captain grumbled, gently pulling him away from the man he was currently blanketing.

"No." The Soldier huffed, pulling away from the Captain's hand and shoving his face into the Falcon's shoulder.

"Aww, don't wanna get up, Soldier?" The Falcon purred, leaning in to lick a warm stripe up his neck.

"Already up. Wanna get off." He huffed, shivering as the man's velvet tongue rolled against his skin.

"Can't argue with that." The Captain mumbled, listening as the Falcon laughed at the word choice. "Alright, which bed?"

"Have we had the chance to break mine in yet?" The Falcon asked, standing up as the Soldier clung to him, his arms wrapped around his neck as he suckled on his neck. "I probably need to wash the sheets anyways."

"Sounds like a plan, here." The Captain nodded before grabbing the Soldier's hips, easily lifting him up and over his shoulder before pulling the Falcon into a kiss. The Soldier could hardly care less, grinding his hips into the man's chest as he was carried to the Falcon's room. He gasped as the Captain tossed him onto the Falcon's bed, the soft, cool sheets cushioning his fall. He bit his lip as he watched the two men strip before him, their sculpted bodies on display.

He barely noticed the saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, you poor thing. Must've been hell, waiting _so long_ for us?" The Captain purred, sitting down beside him on the bed. The Soldier nodded, words failing him at that moment.

"Did you get off at all during the week? Did you paw your pretty little cock while we were gone?" The Falcon asked, gathering a bottle of lube and some condoms from the nearby night stand. The Soldier shook his head no. "Not once? Oh, you must be _aching._ " He tutted. "Don't worry, we're gonna take good care of you."

The Soldier whimpered as the familiar bell was placed in his hand and the two men gently manhandled him into their desired position, with the Falcon on his knees behind him and the Captain's head slotted between his legs, laying beneath him in a position reminiscent of a specific number between sixty-eight and seventy. He let out a breath as he felt the Falcon's warm, slicked fingers press inside of him.

"Mhh, you tightened up a little since we left." The Falcon mumbled, pulling his fingers away and pressing down on his hips until he was straddling the Captain's face. "Why don't you get him warmed up for me, babe?"

The Soldier gasped as the Captain's tongue swirled around his hole, groaning softly at the slick, velvety texture.

He was _so_ glad he had washed up in the shower.

"Yeah? Does that feel good, big guy?~" The Falcon purred, laving his tongue over the sweet spot where shoulder met neck. The Soldier nodded, panting as he leaned back against the Captain's tongue now squirming inside of him.

"'S good, _so_ good. Please." The Soldier whimpered, grinding against the Captain's mouth as the Falcon bit down onto the patch of flesh just beneath his jawline, sucking a deep purple hickey into his skin that would sadly fade in under an hour.

"Please, what?" The Falcon hummed while nuzzling his bearded chin into his shoulder, running his hands over his chest and cupping his pectoral muscles and pressing them together until a tight cleavage formed in the middle of his chest.

"Please, fuck me. Want inside me." The Soldier puffed out, his cock twitching as the Captain's tongue retracted from his body. He listened as the man under him gasped for breath as the Falcon's hands lifted his hips back up, leaving him on his hands and knees on the bed above the Captain.

"Shame, I was having fun." The Captain whimpered in mock disappointment.

"You can have something else to keep your mouth occupied with, darling," The Falcon hummed, his hands kneading and massaging the globes of flesh. "I think I want a taste too~"

The Soldier whined as the Falcon buried his tongue inside of him, the Captain chuckling before leaning his head up and swallowing his cock into his mouth. "Hnnn~" He whimpered, biting his lip to keep himself from screaming.

He was so, _so close._

"Please, _please,_ " The Soldier begged, his skin already on fire as his two loves took him apart with their mouths. "G'nna cum, 's too much."

"I know you can get off more than once," The Falcon hummed, pulling off from where his tongue was squirming inside of him and replacing it with three fingers, easily slipping inside of his pliant hole. "We're gonna give you what you need, baby boy. Just let us take care of you~"

The Soldier bit down against a keening whine as the Falcon's slick fingers stroked his insides, nudging against that bundle of nerves that sent delicious electricity shooting up his spine. He couldn't help the tingly, burning feeling pooling low in his guts, his hips bucking into the Captain's mouth on their own. He could barely make his eyes focused as he watched the Captain's hand roughly stroking over his cock beneath him.

"There you go, just like that~" The Falcon purred in his ear, his fingers pressing deep inside of him. "Go on, show us how much you missed us~"

He couldn't _possibly_ disobey that order.

"Ahh, _ahhn! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuhk **fuhhk!**_ " The Soldier snarled, his voice devolving into a guttural groan as his cock spilled his thick, heavy load down the Captain's throat. He gasped and whined as he bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm in the man's warm mouth, listening to the wet, filthy sounds of the man's throat working around his still hard cock as he moaned from his own orgasm, his cock spitting out thick globs of fluid onto his belly.

"There we go, such a good boy~" The Falcon's voice rumbled, low and deep in his chest, as he pulled out his fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his ass before biting down on the soft flesh, his teeth digging into the warm meat. The Soldier whimpered at the feeling, his hips finally pulling away, slipping his oversensitive cock out of the Captain's throat. He shivered at the cold air nipping at his slicked organ, the Captain's warm breath puffing against it.

"Fuck, that was hot~" The Captain hummed, patting the Soldier's thigh in order to make him move, sitting up on the bed beside them. "I think I want one of you on my cock."

"Hey, don't think you're leaving me out of the fun, I want one of you inside me too~" The Falcon teased, stroking the Soldier's still painfully hard cock in his warm hand.

"Hm, I think I have an idea." The Captain said, pulling the Falcon by the waist until he was on his hands and knees. "Soldier, I want you to fuck his throat while I get him ready, understood?"

"Understood." The Soldier nodded, crawling on the bed until he was on his knees in front of the Falcon's face. He watched with restrained delight as his boyfriend's face twisted in pleasure as the Captain's thick finger pressed inside of him. He took his cock into his metal hand, his flesh hand gently cupping the back of the Falcon's short, curly hair. He carefully guided the head of his cock to the man's plush lips, watching in awe as the Falcon wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking on him hard enough to nearly topple him over in the sudden shock. "Ohh fuck~"

"There you go, treating our pet well, sugar?~" The Captain hummed, pressing a kiss to the Falcon's plump ass as he carefully pressed another slicked finger inside of him.

" _Mmmph~_ " The Falcon moaned as the Captain stretched his hole open, sucking down the Soldier's cock with unabashed enthusiasm.

The Soldier growled as his body curled over the Falcon's head, practically mounting his face as his arms wrapped around the back of his head, hanging on for dear life as he tried to keep his hips still. The Falcon didn't have the serum, nor an expertly suppressed gag reflex like he or the Captain had, so he was always afraid of accidentally hurting him. He gasped as the Captain's hand combed through the hair on the back of his head, pulling him up until the two were at eye level over the man's back.

"Now now, don't tell me you're trying to hold out on us, Soldier." The Captain growled, authoritative and deep in his chest, sending a shiver down the machine's spine. "You know this sweet man can take a lot more than _that._ I said I want you to fuck his throat, didn't I?"

"Da, yes sir." The Soldier whimpered, the Falcon's warm tongue and tight lips nearly knocking him off balance.

"Good boy, now do as you were told, Soldier." The Captain's hand moved from the back of his head to his chin, fingers digging into his cheeks to gently force open his mouth.

"Ye'h h'ir." The Soldier said to the best of his abilities with his mouth forced open. He whined as the Captain spit into his mouth before pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss, practically trying to shove his tongue down his throat.

" _Good boy._ " The Captain growled as he pulled back, turning his undivided attention back to the Falcon's hungry hole. "Now hop to it."

The Soldier growled back before bucking his hips hard, drilling his cock deeper and deeper into the man's throat, listening to the sloppy, grunting gags as the man swallowed him down to the root. "Good boy." He grunted through his teeth, holding his love's head in place as he fucked hard into his throat.

His second orgasm hit him like a freight train, completely blindsiding him. He didn't even recognize the building warmth in his guts enough to truly appreciate it for what it was. He cried out like a dying martyr as he rutted into the Falcon's throat, grinding his hips against the man's face enough to probably get a beard burn on his legs. He hissed as he carefully pulled his throbbing cock out of the man's mouth, letting him spit out the fluid.

"Holy shit," The Falcon gasped, coughing a little from the rough treatment on his throat. "How much do you have stockpiled in there? We were only gone for a wee-hhk~" His voice trailed off into a keening whine as the Captain's thick fingers fucked into his hole, now stretched around three digits.

"For you." The Soldier huffed, sucking down air with each breath as he tried to steady himself on his knees. It had been a while since he was pent up enough to come more than once in a round, usually too fucked out after the first. He missed his boys, fight him. "All for you."

"Aww, how sweet," The Captain purred, carefully pulling his fingers out of the Falcon's body, much to the man's vocal protest. "He kept all of that for us, didn't waste a single drop. What a good boy~" He hummed darkly, laying back onto the bed and stroking his cock with his slicked hand before ripping open a condom and sliding it onto his member. "Soldier, on my dick."

"Yes, sir." The Soldier bristled at the praise and timbre in the Captain's deep, commanding voice. He crawled onto the Captain's lap, reaching back to guide the throbbing erection in his hand before sinking down onto the organ. "Ohh~" He gasped, shuttering as the organ thoroughly filled his insides.

"Hey, no fair." The Falcon huffed, earning a hard 'shh' from the Captain.

"Wait you turn, doll. You've had plenty of time with me out in the field. Now C'mere and help me put this on our pet." The Captain ordered, handing the man an unwrapped condom. The Falcon's face flashed with something dark and lustful, making the Soldier nearly tremble at the sight.

"Aye aye, _Captain~_ " The Falcon purred, watching as the Captain bristled at the name, before barely slipping the rubber over the Soldier's tip. He stared in confusion as the man leaned down, taking his throbbing cock into his mouth. He finally understood what was happening as the feeling of the unwrapped latex clung to his flesh between the Falcon's mouth, holding the opening down on his shaft as he pulled away, a sly smirk playing across his features.

"Oh fuck, that was hot~" The Captain purred, patting the Soldier's thigh where his hands were resting. "Now hop on and hang on tight."

The Soldier watched with dizzying glee as the Falcon carefully straddled his hips, sinking his body down onto his cock inch by inch. "Good~" He whimpered, the tight warmth of the Falcon's hole combined with the Captain's thick cock stretching him open.

_It was all so perfect._

"Ohh fuck, yeah, that's _good~_ " The Falcon groaned as he settled on the Soldier's lap, their legs tangled around the Captain's hips. "Fuck, nice and _deep~_ "

"Good boys~" The Captain's voice rumbled, his hands holding the Falcon's hips in place as he swiftly bucked his hips up, sheathing his cock completely inside of him in one smooth motion. The Soldier and the Falcon both gasped in unison, the man wrapping his arms around the machine's neck and clinging to him for dear life as the man beneath them set up a ruthless pace.

"Hnn!~" The Soldier whined as the Captain's cock drilled into his body, pressing impossibly deep inside of him and forcing his hips up with each brutal thrust. That motion, in turn, forced his cock to grind deeper into the Falcon's body, the Captain holding him in place like it was nothing. He couldn't think with the sudden onslaught of pleasure wreaking havoc on his senses.

"My good boys, so perfect~" The Captain groaned, impaling his cock into the poor Soldier, helping the Falcon to fuck himself on his lap.

"Shit! Fuck right _there!_ " The Falcon cried, arms tightening around his neck. He could feel the man's warmth seeping into his skin, each gasping breath and grunted moan puffing warm air onto his flushed skin. "F'uhk, 'm close~"

"'M too, g'nna cum~" The Soldier slurred against the Falcon's neck, arms wrapped around his ribs, locking the two in the worlds dirtiest hug.

"And you two make fun of _me_ for being a fast ball." The Captain teased. "Soldier, use your pretty hands and help him finish. Make him cum all over your pretty little cock for your Captain~"

The Soldier squirmed his right hand between the two of them, gripping the man's cock and stroking him hard and fast and sloppy, watching as the Falcon's head tipped back in sheer bliss, his mouth making a near perfect 'O' in a silent howl.

"Ohhn _fuck!_ I'm cumming I'm c- _hhhn!_ " The Falcon's voice broke off into a squeal as he bit into the Soldier's neck, his blunt nails dragging down his back, his cock throbbing with each shot of his warm, sticky fluid that smeared onto their bellies and chests. The Soldier felt like he was floating, the tight clench of his boyfriend's insides wrapped around his cock combined with the Captain's cock pummeling his insides, using his body to fuck out his post-mission adrenaline.

_It was all too much._

"Sam! Steve! _Fuck!_ " The Soldier yelped, his blood spiking as the warm coil in his guts wound tighter and tighter. He whined as the Falcon slipped off of his lap, straddling the Captain's belly before pulling the used rubber off of his shaft and stroking his cock, rolling and swirling his tongue over his head.

He was done for.

The Soldier sobbed as his third orgasm tore through his body, his cock twitching in the Falcon's hand as he shot his warm cum all over his face, stars popping behind his screwed shut eyelids as his body trembled violently, his muscles barely able to hold him up.

"Good boys, my good boys~" The Captain snarled, deep in his chest, as he ground his cock into the Soldier's body, grinding inside of him as he blew his own load. " _Fuck!_ " He groaned through his clenched jaw as his fingertips dug into the meat of the machine's thighs. The soldier gasped, feeling a familiar warmth inside of him. His suspicions were confirmed not two minutes later as the Captain's softening cock slipped out of him, the shredded remains of the busted rubber wrapped around the base of his dick as his hot cum drooled out of his body.

The three laid in their filthy dog-pile on the bed for what felt like an eternity, all of them completely spent as they each floated back down from cloud nine.

The Captain was the first to come back online, slipping himself out from underneath the two, who quickly snuggled close to one another in their fragile afterglow. The Soldier was still trembling hard in the Falcon's arms, like he would shake himself to bits if the man wasn't there to hold him together. The Falcon fared no better, completely fucked out as he clung to the Soldier like a buoy in the middle of a hurricane. The Captain clucked his tongue at the sight of his two best men holding each other in their sub-drop crashes.

The Soldier's brain came back online last, snuggled close to the Falcon's chest as the two of them were wiped clean by a warm cloth in the Captain's hand.

"There you are, there's my two troopers." The Captain hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the Soldier's head before repeating the motion for the Falcon. The two hummed softly, both refusing to let go of the other.

" _Got us good._ " The Falcon's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, fucked raw from their activities. He smiled contently, snuggling against the Captain's chest and pulling the Soldier closer to his own, really looking like the cat that got the cream.

Well, he really _did_ get the cream, the Soldier supposed.

After a few failed attempts, it was obvious that the two were fucked completely immobile, leaving the Captain to dote on them in aftercare, helping them snuggle up on the pillows as he carefully pulled the now ruined sheets out from under them. After a bit of work-around and getting a fresh sheet on the bed, the Captain snuggled in close, spooning the Falcon and resting his arm across the both of them.

"Missed you. Love you." The Soldier mumbled, his exhaustion catching up with him.

" _Missed you too._ " The Falcon hissed out, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Love you so much."

"And I love both of you too." The Captain hummed, pressing a kiss to both of their crowns as the three settled into the bed for a well deserved, post-fuck rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Any behaviors related to DID within this story are based on personal experiences and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
